Tom and Jerry (Live Action) (film trilogy)
Tom and Jerry is the series of a live-action CGI comedy adventure film featuring the cat-and-mouse duo Tom and Jerry. Films ''Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry force to work together and team up with sophomores Hayley Dalton, her older twin brother Tyler and their best friends to save the world from the evil rich worker, before it's too late. Meanwhile, a new group of detective agency all set up on a journey to find Tom and Jerry. Tom and Jerry: Second Movie Tom, Jerry, Tyler and Hayley team up with the Commander of Space-Time Police, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio to save the future from the upcoming crisis of Lord Desmond Pickson who want to destroy earth. Meanwhile, the newborn twelfth incarnation of Jane Gunnerson vows to end the war. Tom and Jerry: Third Movie Everything is normal for Tom and Jerry and their friend before Hayley found herself getting kidnapped by her old enemy, Mrs. Tara Cross. Now, up to Tom, Jerry, Tyler and their friends to save Hayley and the world. Crossover Films Tom and Jerry: Mystical A crossover to ''Mystical. Tom, Jerry and the Dalton twins going holiday at New York City. When they are in New York, Tom, Jerry, Hayley and Tyler, meet Tabitha Smith and her friends and her family. When Tom, Jerry and the Dalton twins start to bond with characters from Mystical, a evil king threating to attack New York City. ''Hayley and Tyler Dalton: The Final Time'' The spin off of the trilogy makes the final appearances of Tyler and Hayley. The Dalton Twins having a quarrel with their best friends and pets, They sent themselves back in time to the 1930s and meets the Eighth 1/2 Cillian Darcy. They decide to join her on the grand adventure before the new enemy will take over the earth. Hayley founded out that they will die in 2016. * This spin off Film is Tyler and Hayley's final appearances dued to their death in 1999. Characters *Chloë Grace Moretz as Hayley Dalton / The main protagonist and a Good best friend of Christine, Jeannie and Jane due to her Kindness, She's Phil and Laura youngest Daughter and Tyler's younger twin sister. **Emily Alyn Lind as Young Hayley Dalton *Asa Butterfield as Tyler Dalton / Hayley's older twin brother and Mike, Gary and Charlie's best friend due to his coolness. He is Phil and Laura's eldest son. **Ty Simpkins as Young Tyler Dalton *Ewan McGregor as Phil Dalton / Hayley and Tyler's father. *Kate Winslet as Laura Dalton / Hayley and Tyler's mother who's a bit overprotective to her kids and works at the office with her husband. *Spencer Boldman as Charlie Cunningham / Tyler's best friend and Christine's older twin brother who's the rebellion. **Aiden Flowers as Young Charlie Cunningham *Bella Thorne as Christine Cunningham / Charlie's younger twin sister and Hayley's best friend who's very calm and quiet. **Taylor Richardson as Young Christine Cunningham *Dove Cameron as Jeannie Cross / Hayley, Christine and Jane's best friend, Jane's adopted sister and Tara's younger Sister who's Mad at her Sister because she's better then her own younger sister. **Ashley Boettcher as Young Jeannie *Nicholas Hoult as Mike / Tyler, Charlie and Gary's best friend. *Leo Howard as Gary / Tyler, Charlie and Mike's best friend. *Peyton R. List as Jane Gunnerson / Hayley, Christine and Jeannie's best friend who always have a problem with animals that gave her toilet emergency. She has half-brother what she never had named Manny. Jeannie reveals that she was born with gifted powers that she can regenerate when she died. **Alexa Gerasimovich as Young Jane Gunnerson **Jenna Coleman as Past Jane Gunnerson/Jane's Secret Previous Incarnation who convinces her to sneak towards Alan Taylor's Lair to investigate. Villains * Category:Movies